Forum:Helping F-zero Wiki
These are discussions about: * Where will the wiki go? * How will things be exported? who will be responsible for it? * What will happen to the Wikia Wiki? If there is something that isn't covered by the topics bellow, please add a new section. Domain Name and New Wiki Name What do you think should be the domain and the name of the independent wiki? ---- fzerowiki.org was available last time I checked. Moydow 03:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) If we end up having to ask porple to host, we'll probably have a .com domain, and fzerowiki.com is currently available. Level3 15:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do we want the name to reflect the domain like wikirby or Be based on something in game like Lylat Wiki? Bud0011 00:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC). ::I'd prefer to have fzerowiki.whatever as the domain, and the name the same, unless someone can trump the current one (see below). Moydow 00:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Export Details Discuss Exporting related info here If we can't figure out a hosting solution on our own, we should go to porplemontage for help. He currently hosts SmashWiki and DonkeyKong Wiki, and offered to host KingdomHeartsWiki, not to mention he owns Mario Wiki. About actually moving, we should do this the way most wikis do, get a database dump, export everything, including edit histories and such. Level3 15:30, November 7 (UTC) :Well, i don't know about asking prop for help. Even though he's very generous to offer these wiki's hosting abilities, he seems very secretive and hasn't been involved much in the conversation to gain the trust of the KH Community. Of course i could be wrong, since i never actually met the guy; but i'd be cautious. Bud0011 20:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC). : :If I were to guess I'd say he does some private discussion with admins about ads and etc. So what from what I understand, he hosts us for free and would theoretically own the wiki, and all the ad revenue (if any) goes to him. Of course we'd have to talk to porple himself about that. The main point is is that we only ask him or other NIWA admins if we can't host ourselves. Can we get hosted on grifkuba like WikiBound currently is and LylatWiki used to be? Level3 18:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It is certainly a possibly. Let me just figure out my financial situation, and i will get back to you. Bud0011 00:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC). :: ::Otherwise I think our only hope is to get help from NIWA, since I'm pretty sure nobody else can even bring about even the possibility of getting this wiki hosted on our own, but feel free to correct me. Level3 00:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Grifkuba would be a good starting point, provided Tacopill can manage it financially. Otherwise our only choice is to ask around NIWA, but I think a few people, including Porple, have mentioned they could host wikis. Moydow 02:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to request a full database dump now, if you don't object. They usually take ages to prepare (despite Statistics saying they're done weekly; the last one was in January) so if I request one now, it should be ready in a week or so. Moydow 00:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That sounds good. Will anyone be able to get the "database dump" once prepped? Bud0011 00:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC). :::I can. It comes in an xml.gz file, which is then uploaded (via Special:Import, if I remember correctly). It can take either the page content and most recent edit, or full history (I'd prefer to use the full history version, though they'll offer both). After that, we need a new home to upload it to, and 'advise' people of the move. Moydow 00:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, sounds good. Bud0011 00:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC). :Update: I have downloaded the full database dump. This means that I now have the wiki's entire content and history prior to this post, ready for importing. Of course, if we're not ready to go, another one should be ready by next Wednesday. I'm going to keep the dumps up to date until the new site is ready, so we won't lose any edits. Moydow 16:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::And now it's out of date. Anyway, sounds good. We will find a home, as my situation is improving! Bud0011 19:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC). :::That is great news! :D Another one's coming next week, so I won't worry about these. Any pages edited between the final dump and the move can be imported separately anyway. Moydow 21:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Old Wikia's New Name Have a suggestion for a new name of the Wikia? Then discuss it here Unless someone can think of a new, creative name (I can't), we're best off sticking with F-Zero Wiki. Level3 15:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, there's probably not much else we could use. Though if someone has an idea, I'd like to hear it (as long as it's not absolutely terrible). Moydow 02:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::F-Zero Wiki'a'. --Havoc 02:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I think he may have been referring to the new one, as opposed to this one (new section?). But that was one of my plans for here anyway. Moydow 03:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Prerequisites For The Eventual Move Discuss what you think we should accomplish here before we go independent. My ideas are as follows: *Reach the 200 article mark. *Make sure said articles are of good quality and not just stubs made to increase that count. *Obviously find a good and lasting hosting solution *'Gather a community of dedicated members and editors.' The last one is iffy, as we might not be able to do so without the help of NIWA, as, sadly, this series' future seems to lie in the Smash Bros. Series, which can't really attract people to a F-Zero wiki. Once we do move, however, we should immediately apply for at least affiliation with NIWA, this could help us attract people. Level3 00:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :However, building up a community of editors will be difficult, given the abomination that is Oasis, and how it has driven so many editors permanently off Wikia. Your other points (excluding hosting) tie into this: articles grow from users, but if we have none but ourselves, it's an uphill struggle. I know Oasis is optional for logged-in users, but for how long? I personally would have prioritised getting off Wikia, but that's just my opinion. Moydow 00:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. First, we get off Wikia. Also, would it be ok if i set up a template system like i have set up in Lylat Wiki. Does anyone have a problem with that? Bud0011 00:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC). :::If you think it'll improve article quality, then yes, go for it. Moydow 00:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. Bud0011 01:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC). Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia is moving. When your site has decided, please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 22:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. We plan on moving to an independent host as soon as possible, and when that happens, I'll be sure to add us to the list of moved wikis. Moydow 22:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems we may be able to get hosting from Archaic. If so, a move may be coming soon. Also, I apologize for my long absence, it was unavoidable sadly, but I'm still here. Level3 01:54 December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Not a problem. But lets get it moving before we continue to build our competitor. Bud0011 01:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC). ::::Right, so when will everything be ready? And you still have the database dumps, right? Level3 18:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have the DB dumps under control, don't worry about those :) If we move before the 31st, I'm going to enter F-Zero Wikia in the "Why is your wiki great?" competition with "My wiki is great because it's leaving Wikia!" But I don't know where we stand as regards hosting. Axiomist has mentioned that his VPS may be able to hold a wiki, and Archaic might also be able to squeeze one onto the Bulbagarden/NIWA servers. Let's see how it goes. Moydow 00:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Good I'll see if I can get in touch with Archaic (when he's not on as invisible, seeing as how I respect his wanting privacy and all) (pro tip: Aim for iPhone fails and shows people online with the offline marker when they are invisible). Level3 23:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) monaco skin Shoutwiki has monaco BTW. that should help you decide. Anno1404 22:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for informing us, but we've already decided to go with independent hosting. After all, it is the main prerequisite for membership of NIWA. Moydow 22:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the NIWA ACWiki has a Monaco option. -SuperAlpaca :::I'm aware that it's possible to get Monaco on an independent site, but it's not a particular concern of mine, at least. I was never a Wikia user, so I'm not worried about Monaco in the slightest. Though if other users want it after the move, I'll ask Jake for the files. Moydow 18:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Watercooler